Sweet Nightmare
by Lady Kalista
Summary: Louanne llega a el mundo de su juego favorito. Decidira quedarse alli? Armin x Oc


Hola! este es mi primer fic por acá... espero que les guste la trama!

-Los personajes de Corazon de melon/Amour Sucré no me pertenecen, son propiedad de ChiNoMiKo y Beemov, excepto mi Oc~ esa si es mía xD!

* * *

><p><em>Me llamo Louanne y soy una chica no muy "normal". Recuerdo que llegu<em>_é__ a mi casa, arroj__é__ las cosas del colegio a la cama, me dirigí hacia el escritorio para encender la computadora y abrir el Amour Sucré. Recibí los 15 dólares y 10 PA's diarios, todo é con la flor que "amo tanto" y algo fuera de los normal ocurrió… __¡__un maldito anuncio de McAffe tapó TODA la pantalla y no pude ver que demonios salió en la flor! resignada, continu__é__ jugando. Tenía mucho sueño as__í__ que no inici__é__ el capítulo 10, solo cambi__é__ el conjunto de mi sucrette. No podía seguir despierta y me dormí sobre el ordenador. Y aquí es donde empieza mi historia:_

Desperté en uno de los pasillos del Sweet Amoris frente a la sala de los delegados. ¡Uno de mis tantos sueños se habían hecho realidad! miré a mi alrededor y todo era como el juego~

—¿Debes ser la chica nueva cierto? —me preguntó una voz amable y a la vez llena de confianza— Tu nombre era…

En ese momento voltee ¡era Nathaniel! revolvió unos papeles que llevaba en sus manos, estaba a punto de decirle el nombre de mi sucrette pero tartamudee mucho

—M-me llamo… To-toku…—dije en voz baja

—¡Ah! lo encontré —dijo acomodando los documentos— ¿pero donde estan mis modales? Mi nombre es Nathaniel, bienvenida al instituto, Louanne —me dió una de esas sonrisas tan dulces que dan diabetes

—¿Louanne? —pregunte confundida— pero yo me llamo TokuHime…

—¿TokuHime? qué clase de nombre es ese —estaba a punto de reír...— suena a un personaje de esos videojuegos que tiene Armin

—¿Armin? —antes de seguir la conversación recordé que era un sueño y que no debía tomar todo lo que pasaba tan a pecho, seguiría actuando según el capítulo— cambiando el tema ¿no tengo que conseguir una foto o un clip para el formulario?

—¡Definitivamente eres nueva! ¿en qué clase de instituto se piden esas cosas? en el Sweet Amoris los delegados nos preocupamos por todo para que los otros estudiantes puedan disfrutar su tiempo aquí —volvió a sonreirme y yo me sonroje…

—D-de seguro no debe ser divertido pasar todo el dia con el papeleo… —miré hacia otro lado e intenté sacar un tema de conversación

—No es muy divertido pero aveces saco tiempo para distraerme

—¡A que sí puedes! —reímos juntos y luego llegó un pequeño silencio

—Bien, me tengo que ir a trabajar —se dirigió a la sala de delegados pero se detuvo en la puerta— si quieres puedes ver el resto del instituto

—Bien ¡gracias Nathaniel!

Ya que estaba ahí, me dirigí al aula A (porque se suponía que ese era mi salon), para mi sorpresa, estaban en clases y no ví a nadie conocido… fué una vergüenza total y el profesor ni volteó a verme. Sin decir nada salí y cerré la puerta. Sería mejor esperar un receso y decirle a Nathaniel que me dé un "tour" por el instituto. Me senté en el piso junto a los casilleros y me puse a jugar con mi psp que siempre guardo en una bolsa de mi falda y mágicamente nunca le pasa nada.

—¡Hey! nunca te había visto… ¡pero parece que tienes un raro sentido de la moda! —miré hacia arriba y era un chico que nunca había visto: tenía el cabello azul, ojos púrpura y vestía con colores muy alegres

—Me llamo… Louanne. ¿Quién eres y a qué te refieres con "un raro sentido de la moda"? —dije concentrándome de nuevo en mi videojuego

—Me llamo Alexy~ ¿y a qué me refiero? no cualquiera usa un abrigo largo color vino, un top turquesa, una falda corriente azul, unas polainas grises y unos tacones multicolor en el mismo conjunto ¿no crees? —luego de analizar lo que dijo me miré a mi misma ¡tenía razón! nada combinaba… el chico se sentó junto a mi

—Recuérdame comprar ropa algun dia… —le dije ruborizada

—Yo te acompañaré~ mi hermano nunca quiere ir y siempre termino yendo solo… —volví a verlo y estaba haciendo un puchero realmente adorable— Ahora que lo pienso ¿en que clase estas?

—Ahora que lo dices no lo sé —le contesté siguiendo el juego

—¿Quieres que te acompa_ñ_e a ver las listas, Lou? me gusta tu nombre! —me sonrió y me sonroje mas que con nathaniel

—N-no te preocupes... iré dentro de un rato, después de todo es mi primer dia, Alex —me puse en pie y le tendí mi mano para que también se levantara

—Ya se esta haciendo tarde, iré por mi hermano para irnos a casa —colocó sus manos tras su cuello ¡cada vez me parecía más adorable!

—Entonces nos vemos… mañana —no creo que nos volviesemos a ver, a menos de que haya caído en coma y mi sueño dure aún más

—Te ves triste... ¡sonríe! —me dió un abrazo que casi me deja sin aire, pero fue lindo estar con alguien así

—Gracias Alex, espero que nos volvamos a ver —me despedí sonriendo y agitando mis manos mientras él se alejaba.

Me pregunto si aquí también necesito los PA's… corrí al final del pasillo, subí las escaleras y me devolví al patio ¡no necesitaba los malditos PA's! esto era genial, hasta que…

—¿Pero qué tenemos aquí? una nueva tabla de planchar —genial… cabeza de ketchup estaba aquí... pero si he aprendido algo en este tiempo, es que si le respondes mal él te amará

—¿Llamas a las demás así por cariño?

—Si, en especial a las nuevas, me llamo Castiel

—Ya veo, me llamo Louanne, acabo de llegar y no sé que tengo que hacer

—Deberías hablar con el tipo serio, el delegado de pacotilla

—¿Que tipo de problema tienen ustedes? ¡él es una buena persona!

—...sigo pensando que es un tipo muy cortado —luego se fue al pasillo y me dejó hablando sola…

Por lo menos aun tengo mi...psp… rayos… ¡NO! de seguro se me cayó cuando estaba hablando con Alex. Salí corriendo y cuando llegué al lugar donde se me había caído, había un chico idéntico a Alexy… solo que este tenía el cabello negro y los ojos azules.

—¿Porque estas jugando con mi psp?! —le cuestioné casi gritándole

—¿Hmm? —me miró desinteresado con una expresión seria— si esto es tuyo… eres pésima jugando —luego se rió a carcajadas— he superado tu récord en todos los modos de juego!

—¿C-cómo es posible? —no podía creer que alguien rompiera mis récords en tan solo unos minutos que deje mi consola aquí. Un rubor se notaba en mi rostro— Más importante ¿quién eres tú?

—¡Vaya! así que tu eres la nueva, mi nombre es Ar-

—¡Armin! ¡te estuve buscando por todas partes y al final te encuentro aquí! —era Alex, eso explicaba el porqué se parecían tanto— Ah ¡hola de nuevo Lou! espero que mi hermano no te haya causado problemas…

—¿La conoces? —Armin se quedó mirándome de arriba a abajo y me devolvió el psp— en todo caso ya nos tenemos que ir, te buscaré luego para seguir jugando, Lou —ambos chicos se marcharon despidiéndose con una sonrisa (de seguro pensaron que yo era estúpida porque solo me faltaba babear mientras se marchaban) y debo admitir que eran muy guapos~

Yo también tenía que irme, se me hizo casi de noche por jugar y tratar de superar al tal Armin, ya no había nadie en el instituto así que me marché y algún tipo de magia negra me ayudó a llegar a "mi casa". Entré como si nada y llegué a mi habitación, me tiré sobre la cama pensando en lo que había pasado... y quería volver a la realidad. En ese momento apareció un personaje que siempre me ayudaba cuando la veía: mi hada madrina

—¡Oh! cariño, te he estado buscando ¡y mira donde apareces! debería darte vergüenza…—me regañaba pero a la vez parecía preocupada

—¿Qué ocupas o qué me regalarás hoy?

—¿Qué te voy a regalar? ¿te parece poco lo que has vivido hoy? vengo a decirte que —se colocó unos lentes y sacó una libreta para dar lectura a lo que decía— por un fallo en el tiempo y el espacio, un poco de lag, espejos reflejando otros espejos, papas en el espacio, mi persona practicando brujería mientras dormías… y otros factores han hecho que te quedes en este mundo por un tiempo indeterminado… —parecía que leía una sentencia de muerte mientras yo abría la boca cada vez más pensando si eso era bueno o malo— pero por todo eso, eres afortunada de ser la única persona de la realidad que ha entrado a un mundo de ficción —cerró la libreta y rio torpemente para cubrir las barbaridades que me dijo

—¿Qué? —le grité y le arrojé una almohada de perritos que tenía a la par— ¿quieres decir que esto no es un sueño y que por una estupidez que TU cometiste me quedaré a vivir aquí hasta que encuentres como sacarme? —cada vez me acercaba más a ella

—Básicamente… pero no lo veas de ese modo, yo-

—¡Te amo! —me abalancé sobre ella abrazándola (ahorcándola)— ¡es lo mejor que me pudo pasar en la vida! —sí, así soy, cambio de opinión más rápido de lo que canta una guacamaya

—Hey, hey… ¡duele! —me tomó de los hombros y me separó— como tú misma lo dijiste, tengo que buscar alguna forma de sacarte de este mundo -empezó a flotar y desapareció dejando un "polvo mágico"

—Wow… resumiendo: ahora vivo en Francia, esto es un mundo de ficción y no un sueño, conocí a 4 chicos en el instituto ¡y solo es el primer día de muchos más! jajaja ¡es perfecto!

_¿__Pero, Qué sucederá mañana?_

* * *

><p>Que tal les pareció ^-^? dejen comentarios, preguntas, sugerencias, zapatazos (?) y todo lo que quieran en los reviews! así sabre si continuar la historia o borrarla ^^u<p>

Nos leemos!


End file.
